In the residential and commercial painting arts, large wall areas are commonly quickly painted through the use of paint rollers or through the use of paint sprayers. Preliminary to paint spraying or paint rolling large wall areas, a painter typically “cuts in” paint utilizing a common hand held paint brush, the “cut in” step occurring in the vicinity of the larger areas to be rolled or sprayed. Where, for example, an interior house painter engages in painting a room having four walls, a window, and a door, the “cut in” process includes paint brush painting peripherally around the door's trim and around the window's trim, brush painting at the floor line in close proximity with foot boards, brush painting at the ceiling line in close proximity with the room's ceiling or crown molding, and brush painting in all four corners of the room. While performing the brush painting “cut in” step, the painter repeatedly and frequently reloads his paint brush with paint. In order to efficiently perform “cut in” brush painting, the painter must keep a paint container in close proximity at all times. Where a common paint bucket having a handle is used during “cut in” painting, and where a painter is brush painting at ceiling level, such common paint bucket is typically placed on a step ladder's paint bucket shelf. However, placement of a common paint bucket upon a paint bucket shelf of a step ladder creates difficulties in repositioning the step ladder along a wall. Upon reaching a point where step ladder repositioning is needed, the painter typically steps down from the step ladder, grasping the paint brush in one hand. Thereafter, the painter must use his other hand to remove the paint bucket from the step ladder's paint bucket shelf, in order to free the step ladder for repositioning. However, at that point, both of the painter's hands are undesirably occupied, increasing the difficulty of and time required for repositioning the step ladder. Where the painter cuts in paint at mid-level along a wall, such as when painting around window trim, such common paint bucket is typically placed upon a floor surface, undesirably requiring the painter to repeatedly stoop to the floor in order to reload his brush.
The instant inventive paint bucket overcomes or ameliorates the above described deficiencies associated with use of common paint buckets during “cut in” painting by providing a paint bucket which is specifically adapted for convenient attachment around a painter's neck or around a painter's waist, and which further performs all of the traditional functions of a common paint bucket, as described above.